emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Maxine Alderton
Maxine Alderton, also known as Maxine Exley, has been working at Emmerdale since 2006. She was a script editor and started as a writer from 2013, penning 96 episodes. Episodes written by Maxine Alderton '2010s' '2013 (16 episodes)' *Episode 6444 (8th January 2013) *Episode 6479 (18th February 2013) *Episode 6514 (29th March 2013) *Episode 6538 (26th April 2013) *Episode 6557 (20th May 2013) *Episode 6574 (7th June 2013) *Episode 6606 (16th July 2013) *Episode 6624 (6th August 2013) *Episode 6633 (15th August 2013) *Episode 6662 (19th September 2013) *Episode 6663 (19th September 2013) *Episode 6712 (14th November 2013) *Episode 6713 (14th November 2013) *Episode 6743 (19th December 2013) *Episode 6744 (19th December 2013) *Episode 6748/6749 (25th December 2013) '2014 (14 episodes)' *Episode 6816/6817 (13th March 2014) *Episode 6840 (10th April 2014) *Episode 6841 (10th April 2014) *Episode 6874/6875 (20th May 2014) *Episode 6908/6909 (8th July 2014) *Episode 6936/6937 (5th August 2014) *Episode 6951 (21st August 2014) *Episode 6952 (21st August 2014) *Episode 6982 (25th September 2014) *Episode 6983 (25th September 2014) *Episode 7020 (7th November 2014) *Episode 7040 (1st December 2014) *Episode 7041 (2nd December 2014) *Episode 7062/7063 (25th December 2014) '2015 (15 episodes)' *Episode 7084/7085 (20th January 2015) *Episode 7099 (5th February 2015) *Episode 7152 (9th April 2015) *Episode 7153 (9th April 2015) *Episode 7166 (24th April 2015) *Episode 7188/7189 (21st May 2015) *Episode 7204 (9th June 2015) *Episode 7236 (16th July 2015) *Episode 7237 (16th July 2015) *Episode 7252/7253 (4th August 2015) *Episode 7301 (25th September 2015) *Episode 7326/7327 (22nd October 2015) *Episode 7328 (23rd October 2015) *Episode 7351 (23rd November 2015) *Episode 7352/7353 (24th November 2015) '2016 (15 episodes)' *Episode 7416 (4th February 2016) *Episode 7417 (4th February 2016) *Episode 7434 (25th February 2016) *Episode 7435 (25th February 2016) *Episode 7466 (1st April 2016) *Episode 7467 (4th April 2016) *Episode 7484 (22nd April 2016) *Episode 7485 (25th April 2016) *Episode 7554 (13th July 2016) *Episode 7613 (12th September 2016) *Episode 7643 (17th October 2016) *Episode 7648 (21st October 2016) *Episode 7649 (24th October 2016) *Episode 7680/7681 (29th November 2016) *Episode 7699 (20th December 2016) '2017 (12 episodes)' *Episode 7754 (21st February 2017) *Episode 7755 (23rd February 2017) *Episode 7799 (13th April 2017) *Episode 7834 (25th May 2017) *Episode 7835 (25th May 2017) *Episode 7908/7909 (15th August 2017) *Episode 7942 (21st September 2017) *Episode 7943 (21st September 2017) *Episode 7954 (5th October 2017) *Episode 7955 (6th October 2017) *Episode 8014 (14th December 2017) *Episode 8015 (14th December 2017) '2018 (14 episodes)' *Episode 8031/8032 (2nd January 2018) *Episode 8070 (14th February 2018) *Episode 8077/8078 (22nd February 2018) *Episode 8118/8119 (10th April 2018) *Episode 8162 (29th May 2018) *Episode 8188/8189 (26th June 2018) *Episode 8211/8212 (24th July 2018) *Episode 8251 (6th September 2018) *Episode 8252 (6th September 2018) *Episode 8278 (5th October 2018) *Episode 8301 (1st November 2018) *Episode 8302 (1st November 2018) *Episode 8304 (5th November 2018) *Episode 8305 (6th November 2018) '2019 (9 episodes)' *Episode 8372 (21st January 2019) *Episode 8373 (22nd January 2019) *Episode 8413 (8th March 2019) *Episode 8443 (11th April 2019) *Episode 8444 (11th April 2019) *Episode 8468 (7th May 2019) *Episode 8469 (7th May 2019) *Episode 8680 (19th December 2019) *Episode 8681 (19th December 2019) '2020s' '2020 (1 episode)' *Episode 8704 (14th January 2020) Category:Emmerdale crew Category:Emmerdale script editors Category:Emmerdale writers Category:Emmerdale storyliners